1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surfing device, more particularly to a propeller driven surfing device driven by a motor for propelling through water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional water propeller device 100 can be used in a diving activity (as shown in FIG. 1), and can be connected to a float board 101 for use in swimming (as shown in FIG. 2). However, the user has to hold the device 100 with both hands, which is inconvenient.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional propeller driven surfing device is shown to include a float board 11, a propeller unit 12 disposed on the surfboard 11, and a control handle 13 coupled to the propeller unit 12. The surfboard 11 has front and back edges 111, 112, and top and bottom surfaces 113,114 interconnecting the front and back edges 111,112. The propeller unit 12 is connected to the back edge 112 by a dovetailed joint 122 and is operable to generate a driving force to propel the surfboard 11 forward. The propeller unit 12 includes a body 121, a drive motor (not shown) which is disposed in the body 121 and which has an output shaft 124 extending rearwardly, and a propeller 125 which is coupled to the output shaft 124 and which is covered with a meshed guard. The control handle 13 includes a handlebar 131 connected to and extending from the propeller unit 12, and a handgrip 132 attached to an upper end of the handlebar 131 to be used for steadying the user and for actuating the drive motor.
Although this propeller driven surfing device allows a person with little surfboard riding skill to operate in relatively calm water, the following drawbacks arise:
1. Since the propeller unit 12 and the control handle 13 are disposed at the back edge 112 of the surfboard 11, the weight of the surfboard 11 is centered at the back edge 112 so that the surfboard 11 is inclined rearwardly. Thus, the surf riding routines is difficult to perform.
2. Due to the design of the propeller 125, water currents generated as a result of operation of the propeller 125 are divided with small jets so that the propelling force is not sufficient. Besides, the meshed guard covering the propeller 125 may thwart the flow of the water, thereby further weakening the propelling force of the water.
3. Since the control handle 13 is fixed to the propeller unit 12, when the user stands on the surfboard 11 and grips the handgrip 132, he/she cannot freely change his/her standing posture. Besides, as shown in FIG. 5, the user cannot operate the control handle 13 when lying prostrate on the surfboard 11. Thus, the freedom and pleasure of surfing are discounted.